1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fuse pullers, and more particularly to an improved fuse puller requiring a minimum of manual manipulation, in combination with an electrical fuse and circuit tester. The invention is particularly directed towards removing and replacing fuses in connection with automobiles, ATC type fuses, which are disposed in relatively inaccessible locations. The present invention therefore provides for an improved fuse pulling and fuse testing apparatus especially adapted for automobile usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made in the past to produce fuse pulling apparatus and such in combination with circuit testing means which usually include complementary jaws which are brought together by either squeezing the handles of a scissors like device or by the use of elaborate and complicated mechanisms to pull the jaws together. Conventional fuse pullers require a great deal of manual manipulation in order to work the mechanism required to move the jaws towards one another. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, heretofore there have been no developments which greatly reduce the amount of manipulation required to cause the jaws to engage a fuse.
There exists prior art U.S. patents which disclose fuse pullers, and fuse pullers in combination with electrical testing devices. However, none of the prior art patents teach or suggest in any manner, either singly or in combination, the structure disclosed herein.
The prior art patents known to Applicant are as follows:
MAC DONALD U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,834 PA1 DANTE U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,916 PA1 NILSSON U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,528 PA1 NELSON U.S. Pat. No. 1,491,726
DANTE discloses a combination fuse pulling pliers and testing means, but utilizes a scissors type action in order to have the jaws engage the fuse. Such device requires a great deal of manual manipulation, and a great deal of room in order to be operated.
NELSON provides jaws which are secured within a threaded shank. The body of the fuse pliers must be rotated many times in order for the jaws to be squeezed closer together until they are in a position to encircle and grasp a fuse. Such device requires a great deal of time and movement in order to cause the jaws to move towards one another.
NILSSON shows a pair of pivoted jaws which are secured to a slide which is moved longitudinally in order to cause the jaws to open and close. This prior art apparatus has the disadvantage of requiring elaborate means to rotate the jaws which are at an extremely poor mechanical disadvantage to the ends of the jaws engaging the fuse.
MAC DONALD shows a conventional fuse tester including a probe which extends outwardly of one end of the device. This prior art patent does not, however, suggest how such could be combined with a fuse pliers.